


Prologue 4- Jaehee

by GoldenUriel



Series: Mystic Messenger Brothel AU [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: I do these as part of a series, not as chapters. At least, not yet, so make sure to check out the other parts. <3





	Prologue 4- Jaehee

**Author's Note:**

> I do these as part of a series, not as chapters. At least, not yet, so make sure to check out the other parts. <3

Another night at the phone sex line was over for Jaehee. She packed up the few items she used to make the calls more realistic and caught a taxi. She was only in this business because it’s where her idol Zen started out. At least it said so on his fan page.

It was...amusing to say the least. People calling just to hear a voice that can get them off or roleplay with them. Some operators got last calls or what could’ve been last calls. Loneliness was one of the world’s most silent but deadly killers, and it was their job to push that feeling back if just for a few minutes. Jaehee had never gotten any of these, but had heard the stories.

For her, this day had included seven men. Four of which were just broken up with or were divorced. The other three just wanted someone to talk to about their day. Two women called. One was a former worker who just wanted to see what it was like on the other end. The other wanted hardcore dirty talk, the kind that made Jaehee blush.

All and all, it was a productive day. Tomorrow would be the same, but tonight at three in the morning, she would sleep. Her legs felt restless, so she took a hot soak. This gave her time to think.

So what if she didn’t have a normal job? Just because she wasn’t a fancy secretary or owned a coffee shop didn’t mean she was less of a member of society. Her voice was what kept these secretaries, their bosses, and those business owners sated.

“Everything’s fine, baby girl.” Zen’s recording played through earphones. “You did great today. I’m proud of you.”

The recording was aftercare, but it also worked as slight boyfriend roleplay. It helped Jaehee finally go to bed.

The next day, a meeting was called for all the operators. The lines would be “busy” until the meeting was over. There were four people in the room that were out of place.

A sign read, “The next level of business.”

While hearing what they had to say, Jaehee was startled. Prostitution? Why would they--?

“If you’re wondering why I’m allowed to do this, you see this face?” The man in black pointed to where Chief Han’s portrait hung in the room.  
“That’s my father, and this is the reason I’ve ‘been in hiding’. This is completely your choice. We only ask that you listen.

Rika’s speech was somewhat moving, but the performance put on by Star and Juju was what made Jaehee want to be part of something bigger.

“You’ll be outfits and leather.” V said. “Juju, teach her how to use a whip.”  
“That’d be great if I knew how to myself. Rika was always the one using it.”  
“So you tricked me?”  
Juju smiled, “One of our favorite bedroom teases.”

V laughed and pulled him close. Jaehee’s face warmed up.

“We have company.”  
“Right” He let go and turned to her. “My apologies. Then we’ll have Rika teach you to use a whip.”  
Jaehee nodded, “Alright, seems fun.”  
“You have a great attitude.” Juju smirked.

That smirk sent shivers down Jaehee’s spine. It was no wonder why two people had fallen for him.

Two hours before lunch, it was only Rika, Jaehee, and a tied up Yoosung. His back was clothed since it was a newb using such an object.

“Safe word is gamer, ok?”  
“Ok!” Jaehee answered.

Needless to say, Yoosung was bleeding after the lesson. Jaehee felt awful, so she tended to her wounds herself.

“Don’t apologize.” The young boy said as his doll-like domme opened her mouth.  
It was what she was about to do, “How’d you know? And why not?”

Yoosung lay on the table and Jaehee looked for cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

“There are two reasons.” He said. “First off, I expected this since you’re new. I volunteered for that, so it’s fine.”  
Jaehee prepared the first cotton ball, “What’s the second reason?”  
Yoosung reacted as contact was made, “The second reason is--oi oi oi. sssss. The second reason is that I and whoever is in that position expects pain. We knew you’re just playing a character for pleasure.”  
“How can you be so sure?” All the blood was almost wiped off and Jaehee had to find band-aids.  
“You are a domme. It’s a sub’s job to trust you and yours to gain their trust. You have Rika’s trust, so you have mine.”

It wasn’t long before all blood drawn was intentional. Jaehee became the token female of the brothel. All those who had come to them from the call service couldn’t take the training.

She watched as the last one took the hidden path to the main parking lot. There were several balconies that were great to get sunlight from as well as see the stars.

“You know you don’t have to stay. Taking your leave now would be beneficial as you don’t have any regular customers.” It was Juju.  
Jaehee looked out at the night, “I don’t feel like leaving just yet. I just now got control of the whip today. This is an exciting life. I have no intention of giving it up.”

Yoosung and V joined the two.

“Hope we’re not interrupting anything.” V said.

Jumin kissed the blue-haired man.

“Jaehee, I noticed that you hop a little when you use the whip.” Yoosung spoke.  
“It’s produced the best outcome, so I have decided to continue with it.”  
V grinned slightly, “It’s quite endearing.”  
“Yep.” Yoosung continued, sounding slightly annoyed at V’s interruption. “That’s why I’ve decided on your new name.”

All eyes set on Yoosung. Jaehee Kang had no idea how much her life would’ve changed once she stepped foot into the building, but this new name was proof.

“What is it?” She asked.  
“Kanga, like Kangaroo!”

She like that name. A lot. It just fit.


End file.
